The Misadventures of Lara Croft
The Misadventures of Lara Croft (2009-present) came on to YouTube on March 27, 2009. This series is noted to be the very first series/parody on DottyDuke's channel. Two spin-off series have been made both which star Natla called iNatla (2010- ) and Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009). The last 3 episodes of Season 5 was a collection of the best parts of the first 5 seasons. After Season 5, 10 episodes were made as a celebration of the first anniversary of the series which was called 'Anniversary' and those episodes were included into the regular series. Season 6 features the very first chrismas special which was split into 2 parts. A remake of Season 1, which will be called Season 1.0, has been announced. It will be a reimagining of the first 10 episodes but with voices this time. The series has included characters from other video games, celebrities, and cartoon characters. Cate Archer (No One Lives Forever), Lady GaGa, and Beavis and Butthead have appeared on the series so far. '-Season 1- The Misadventures Start Here (2009)' *'Ep.1' Lara's First Job *'Ep.2' Zombie Attack *'Ep.3' Ending the Zombie War *'Ep.4' Crazy Croft *'Ep.5' Part 1/4 A Lovely Cruise *'Ep.6' Part 2/4 The Second Clue *'Ep.7' Part 3/4 Getting Closer *'Ep.8' Part 4/4 Finally *'Ep.9' What The? *'Ep.10' Evil Lara's Story '-Season 2- Big Mouthed Croft (2009)' *'Ep.11' Lara Can Talk *'Ep.12' Where Is The Hot Pink Bra? *'Ep.13' I Hate Your Girlfriend *'Ep.14' Natla's Revenge *'Ep.15' Lara and Her Mother *'Ep.16' The Stalker *'Ep.17' Natla's and Winstons Wedding *'Ep.18' Lara Turns Into a Lesbian *'Ep.19' Lara Croft Meets Lady Gaga *'Ep.20' Lara's Plan '-Season 3- The Dildo Saga (2009)' *'Ep.21' The Fate of Lara Croft *'Ep.22' That Is Sexy *'Ep.23' Rutlands Dildo *'Ep.24' Amanda Finally Gets Her Dildo? *'Ep.25 '''King Arthur Had A Dildo!!! *'Ep.26''' The Special Piece *'Ep.27' The Dildo, The Lesbo, and The Mother *'Ep.28' Natla Is a Womanizer *'Ep.29' Natla Finally Gets What She Wants *'Ep.30' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga '-Season 4- Welcome to the Sixties Bitch (2009)' *'Ep.31' Welcome to the Sixties Bitch *'Ep.32' The Mission *'Ep.33' A Stand in HARMS Way *'Ep.34' Almost There *'Ep.35 '''At Last *'Ep.36''' Revenge *'Ep.37' Runaway *'Ep.38' Caught *'Ep.39' Have to Stop Natla *'Ep.40' The New World '-Season 5- The Best Of The Best (So Far) (2009-2010)' *'Ep.41' The Scion of Change *'Ep.42' Sexy Greece *'Ep.43' The Wish *'Ep.44' Natla's Wish *'Ep.45' Lara Croft and Lady Gaga 3 *'Ep.46' Freaky Friday *'Ep.47' The Sex Monster *'Ep.48' The Best of the Best Part 1 *'Ep.49' The Best of the Best Part 2 *'Ep.50' The Best of the Best Part 3 '-The Annivesary- The First Anniversary (2010)' *'Ep.51' Burger Queen *'Ep.52' Croft And Gaga 4 Telephone *'Ep.53' Revolver *'Ep.54' Random Misadventures *'Ep.55' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 1 *'Ep.56' Croft And GaGa 5 Part 2 *'Ep.57' The Teen Misadventures *'Ep.58' It's A Celebration Part 1 (Random Scenes) *'Ep.59' It's A Celebration Part 2 (Welcome Back To The Sixties Bitch!) *'Ep.60' It's A Celebration Part 3 (Find Lara Croft And Kill Her) '-Season 6- Bad Bitch! (2011-2012)' *'Ep.61 '''Hey Street Hookers! *'Ep.62''' She's Not Me (That Bitch!) *'Ep.63 '''So Hard *'Ep.64 It's Christmas Part 1 *'Ep.65 '''It's Christmas Part 2 *'Ep.66 'When A Butthead Calls *'Ep.67 'Croft Kills GaGa *'Ep.68 ' *'Ep.69 ' *'Ep.70 'Over And Done '-Season 1.0- Refreshed (Season 1 Remake) (2012) *'Ep.71' Lara's Second Job *'Ep.72' When Zombies Attack Part 1 *'Ep.73' When Zombies Attack Part 2 *'Ep.74' Still A Crazy Croft *'Ep.75' A Loving Cruise Part 1 *'Ep.76' A Loving Cruise Part 2 *'Ep.77' A Loving Cruise Part 3 *'Ep.78' A Loving Cruise Part 4 *'Ep.79' What The F*ck?!? *'Ep.80 '''Evil Lara's Revenge '-Season 7- Drake's Dildo (2012- )' *'Ep.81 It's A Small World After All *'Ep.82 '''Back In The Day *'Ep.83 ' *'Ep.84 *'Ep.85' *'Ep.86' *'Ep.87' *'Ep.88' *'Ep.89' *'Ep.90 '''Love Hurts '-Season 8- Croft Vs. Croft ' *'Ep.91 Pixilated *'Ep.92 ' '''-Season 9- The Vampire Saga '-Season 10- The Lesbian Falls' '-Season 11- The Otherworld' '-Spin-Offs-' *'Natla's News With Natla The Bitch (2009) - '''The first spin-off of 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' which featured Natla as the lead character posing as a newscaster. The series only had 2 episodes until it was cancelled since there was already a number of Natla news shows. Natla then had another series called 'iNatla'. *'iNatla (2010- ) - 'The second spin-off to 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' and the second series to star Natla. The series is tied into 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' and focuses on Natla's life. '-Related Shows-''' *'Resident Evil Gone Wild (2009) (2010- ) '''A parody show similar to 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' but deals with the video game series "Resident Evil". *No One Farts Forever (2012- ) Lara might have switched bodies with Cate Archer but what was Cate Archer doing before that happened? When the airplane, that she is on, explodes Cate Archer recives a job offering as a spy for UNITY. Now she must figure out what she was doing on that plane before it exploded and what H.A.R.M. really means! '-Specials-''' *'The Sexual Pleasures of Amanda Evert (2010) - '''A mixture of random, sexual scenes that revolve around Amanda Evert. *'Croft And GaGa 3.5 (2010) - 'This Croft And Gaga chapter wasn't made as an episode of 'The Misadventures of Lara Croft' but was instead made as a seperate chapter taking place between the third and fourth Croft And GaGa chapters. 3.5 tells the story on how she ended up in jail in the 4th one. Lara Croft is only featured in the start of the special which is a flashback to the 3rd chapter. *'Scream, Lara Croft (2011) - 'Jill Valentine is killed by a crazy Sheva Almar who is also killed by "Ghostface", Lara Croft then starts dreaming that she is being killed by "Ghostface" but is awakened by a phone call that says she is next. She is invited to a party by Amanda, which "Ghostface" starts killing people there, and she reveals to Lara that she is "Ghostface" and tries to kill Lara but doesn't succeed and is shot by Lara. Lara then gets another phone call by another "Ghostface". *'Scream Again, Lara Croft (2012) -''' Picking up minutes after the previous movie, news reporters have been on the scene as the killer of is re *'Scream Louder, Lara Croft (2013) -' Lara Croft, who has survived two different attackers, finds out that the game isn't over and more unexplained murders arrive. *'Scream 4 The Last Time, Lara Croft (2014) -' Lara Croft must come face to face with the person who started the chain of murders that were ment for her. *'''The Misadventures Gone Wild (2012) - '''When Amanda gets free tickets for a vacation to Raccoon City, Lara joins but their free trip soon turns into a nightmare when zombies arrive. Category:-Characters-